Stranger who knows me better than I
by LenaKaitoKuroiRico
Summary: Just one meeting with a stranger at the park. Dave/OC  ps. i ship Dave/happiness. pps. it's not my first story but first in English. hope you enjoy it


** Stranger who knows me better than I**

When I was younger, I was a wonderful boy. Pure, kind and probably adorable.

- Can I sit here?

I look at some guy that stands in front of me. Skinny, with long brown hair and grey eyes. He wears some old jeans, blue-white hoodie and black sneakers.

- If you want so.

The guy smiles and sits right near me on the bench.

- Nice weather, isn't it?

This makes me sigh and lay a palm at my face.

- Sorry, dude, but I'm not such a good company and also not some wonderful admirer of natural beauty.

- You don't need to. Sorry if I'm bothering you. Maybe you just wanted to spend some minutes alone and then…me.

- No, it's fine, - and it's surprisingly truth.

We sit and keep silence for a few minutes before my phone starts ringing.

- You should answer. Maybe it's important.

- Yeah, very.

But I don't make any movements.

- And you just sitting?

- Yeah.

- Okay.

After another 10 or 15 seconds my phone finally stops make any noises.

- So, what was this about? Annoying girlfriend? Parents? – this guy ask me.

- Nah, nothing like this. Just a friend of mine. Trying to involve me in another heart-to-heart talk, pushing to talk to him about my problems…Jesus, like some crappy psychologist.

- I see. And you're not a person who likes to speak about his problems.

I grin a lit.

- Exactly.

He smiles and turns his face away from me.

- But you know it's still cool. To have someone who cares about you. Who interests in your life.

Something in the tone he said it makes me ask him:

- And you don't?

The guy laughs with bitterness and turn his face again to me.

- So we have a smart one here?

I choke.

- Smart? No way, dude. There is one boy at my school; he thinks I'm a Neanderthal and some brainless individual. He always told me insults about my mental abilities. Even in such words I've never even heard.

He chuckles.

- And what do you think about yourself?

- Seriously? Nothing much. Just ordinary boy. As everyone else.

- You play football. It's not like "everyone else".

I look at him with curiosity.

- And how do you know about this?

He laughs:

- Seriously? It's not so hard, you know? You just like obvious example of jocks. And by the way, man, you wear a letterman jacket.

- Okay, and what kind of person are you?

- Don't know. Some freaky nerd type? You know such person that can speak about science at his date?

- So I guess you're not so popular among girls?

- Damn, and I was wondering why none of them wanted to go with me on the second date.

We laugh again. And I didn't laugh much… this much since, since…what it was? I guess since the moment some Kurt Hummel has showed at my life.

- Bad memories?

I look with surprise at my accidental companion.

- You laughed and now you seem upset.

I shake my head.

- Just ordinary teenage stuff.

- Okay. You know you can talk about it with me if you want. But you don't, right?

- Probably.

I smile. This strange guy. We don't know each other, but it seems like he knows me even more than my family and friends. He doesn't push me into anything in comparison with Z who just kills me with this "talks".

- Oh, sorry. I didn't realize it's too late already. I really should go. My parents will kill me if I don't. You know cause "it's school day" and "you should study hard, Peter", - he laughs.

- So…then you're a pupil?

- Yeah, only one more year left.

- Me too.

He begins to stand up.

- Hey, it's not exactly the time I should ask this but what is your name?

He stops for a minute and offers his hand to me.

- I'm Peter.

- Like Peter Pan?

He chuckles:

- But unfortunately unlike him I can't fly and grows older.

I smile and shake his hand:

- And my name is Dave. But you can call me David, if you like.

- So, it was nice to meet you, David.

- You too.

Peter smiles at me one last time, then I let go his hand and he goes away leaving me at the bench looking at nature with goofy smile at my face.

- So…I guess something good happened?

I look from my book to one annoying fancy princess. Yeah, we're okay with Kurt now and all but he still irritates me sometimes. Like really-really irritates.

- What make you think so?

- Oh, come on, David. I know this expression on your face. I looked almost the same every time I was going to meet Blaine.

I choke:

- Jessus, Hummel, not all in this world is because of "love". By the way I don't even believe in "love". So…

- But it's okay, David. You deserve to be happy.

I sigh:

- Nah, seriously, Kurt, leave this conversations to PFLAG meetings.

- Okay, as you wish…David.

He really makes me go to these meetings that I hate with every fiber of my soul. They're just awful. Me, Hummel with his pretty boyfriend and some other people from Glee Club. They make me feel physically sick.

And really why Kurt always wants something from me? Cause the least thing I want is to be near him…

Just another ordinary evening at the park's bench. It's really peaceful place. The most peaceful place like in the whole world. At least for me.

- Hello, David.

I almost jump and look to a brown hair boy standing in front of me.

- Gosh, you scared me, Peter. I don't hear your steps. Are you kind of this "ninjas"?

He laughs and sits near me on the bench. By the way exactly the same bench where we were sitting before.

- Yeah, it's my biggest hobby scaring people to death. It's so-o-o funny.

- Freak.

Despite my words I smile.

He smiles too and look intently at my face.

- Good, you're in a good mood again. I like when you smile.

I chuckle.

- Man it sounded so gay.

- Yeah, probably.

We laugh and it's really good. Even more than good… it's just amazing.

- Peter.

- Mm?

- Do you believe in love? Like true, forever, happy after and whatever else?

He looks at me with sadness in his wonderful grey eyes.

- Of course. And you don't?

I shrug my shoulders.

- Maybe you just haven't found it yet? You know, didn't find the right person? But it exists.

He lays his palm in mine and interlaces our fingers.

- Believe me, David, it exists.

And I smile. For one wonderful moment in my life I wasn't thinking of anything bad, I wasn't afraid, I was just myself. I really liked this feeling.


End file.
